Surfactant cakes which contain components to reduce their solubility for various purposes are disclosed in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,119,578 (Daeninckx et al.); 4,012,341 (Orshitzer et al.); and 2,643,229 (Walters).
Certain of the solubility reducing agents disclosed herein are known in the prior art, but are disclosed as perfume components, rather than for the purposes set forth herein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,247 (Mookherjee) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,847 (Curtis et al.) disclose the combination of isobornyl acetate and a surfactant. However, these references do not anticipate that such compounds may be used, in the proportions set forth hereinafter, to reduce the solubility of certain anionic surfactants as disclosed herein.
Finally, the prior art discloses unrelated uses for the solubility reducing compounds of the present invention. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 1,020,624 (Rulke) and Soviet Union Disclosure No. 582,270, published June 12, 1977 (Asanova).